Eden World Builder Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Eden World Builder Wiki! This wiki is about Eden World Builder, a block-based building game for the iPod, iPad, and iPhone, where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. It has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 100 of the App Stores charts. In the game, the player controls an avatar, that can freely roam a "Normal World", or a "Flat World", upon creating one in the menu. The player can also destroy blocks with a pickaxe , burn certain blocks, paint blocks, and interact certain blocks, such as the Ladder or Vines, to explore the game. At the start of the game, once the player chooses a world type, will enter a "World", or generated map, made entirely out of Blocks. The user can then build buildings, artwork, creations, objects, structures, vehicles, and anything else that can be thought of. The "Normal World" is made up of Grass, Flower, Weeds, Stone, Dirt, Wood, Bedrock and Leaves. The "Flat World" is only make up of Grass, Dirt, Stone, and Bedrock. Helpful Pages *Materials *Leaderboard *Community Portal *Version History *Popular Worlds *Official Eden Website Highlights of Eden *Explore a vast pristine world of infinite possibility (as of version 1.5, you can start off with a completely flat world). *Build your own personal Eden, and share it with the whole world! *Eden brings the creative block building genre, pioneered by games such as Minecraft, Infiniminer, and Blockland to the touch screen. Features: * Unique, beautifully generated worlds to explore, build, and destroy. * Dynamic creatures with amazing versatility. * Reshape nature itself or build man made wonders from dozens of block types. * Share your work and explore worlds created by others with integrated community tools. * Enjoy the awesome power of destruction with explosives and fire. * Intuitive controls designed for multitouch. * Unique effect blocks - from triangle blocks to trampolines. * Simple coloring ablility - make anything any color! Admin Notice Billboard A further note on my government plan . I want to get some date where we can all meet on chat to discuss the future. Meanwhile I will be creating a "editors league" for those hard workers out there( you know who u r...). RUS BTW, I have a world I want to post, and to be fair, I want to let you, the community the opportunity to decide its worth. Unlike most worlds though I will hide it till its mostly done, but I have posted the early stages with a code: ptv1atWT ( which means puzzle towers v1 alpha test WIKI TESTING) - but be warned youll need all the brains and skill at edening to beat the " puzzle towers!" but please leave feedback as onl 8 of the 25 planned levels are dun so there will be time for much change Well, a quick notice. I'm seeing a lot of "future updates" pages. Do them when they ACTUALLY come out. (Sorry!) Thnx RUS After much not research, sweat, blood, and coffee, i've decided that if you REALLY want to run a world page that was rejected, or you simply want to keep your followers up-to-date on your latest update, Blog posts WILL be allowed, so long as the world is not ridculous and/or inappropriate and/or spam. This will be weighted by me and the one and only Cin316. However, you can make the BLOGS (not pages) w/o having to get approval, just keep in mind that these blogs may be asked to be deleted, or changed! I have yet to ask cin, so just hold your horses 'til ive gotten the "OK." Rainbowunicornsniper (RUS) Well , since the voters on my page said that yes, I am interested in a government, i've begun to formulate a plan... However, it will require some honesty and cooperation. Let me know about any questions! -Rus User of the Biweek A user is selected by the users of the wiki in a poll (below) every two weeks. Please put nominations on the talk page. You cannot be User of the Biweek twice in a row. Grim Of DOom Grim Of DOom has been selected to be user of the biweek for May 13th to May 26th, 2012. He is currently #7 on the . He was one of the first people to come to the wiki after Cin316 and Rainbowunicornsniper. Grim is experienced in pixel art, HTML coding, and forum administration. He has been working on a better home page for the wiki, but the project is currently on hold. You can contact him at his message wall. Who should be the user of the biweek May 13th to May 26th? Omega82 Oscar1444 Timeman007 Falcon2134 Jess fringelet Previous User of the Biweek articles. Latest activity Category:Browse